In order to improve the wear resistance and the mechanical reliability of materials and components, the products must be in many cases manufactured with a combination structure so that tough, mechanically reliable material is used as a base, and by using a desired method, more wear resistant but more brittle and mechanically less reliable material is joined thereto.
Weld coating is one of the most commonly used methods for manufacturing coatings. Problems with the weld coatings are the restrictions with respect to the used materials and the thickness of the coating, as well as the soundness level of the coatings. In especially demanding objects, the weld coatings can even peel off due to the strong loads exerted to the surface.
Also by using cast techniques, it is possible to manufacture multi-material constructions and coatings for example by manufacturing multi-layer casts or by casting hot metal onto a solid material. Restrictions in connection with the cast materials are among others difficult manufacturability of certain forms of products. In addition, the materials to be used must naturally be suitable for casting.
With hot isostatic pressing it is possible to manufacture components having a combination structure and in many cases higher quality than with cast or welded coatings. The method has the weakness of having higher manufacturing costs.